


i missed it

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Peanut Butter, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: In which Pidge visits Lance on his farm and ends up baking peanut butter cookies with him.





	i missed it

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE. Please enjoy this attempt at a fix it fic.

"Lance, where's the flour?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean you have no idea? Isn't this your house?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where my mom keeps the flour, I'm usually outside in the field gardening."  
  
"Okay okay, no need to get fussy."   
  
Pidge extended her arm to open up a cabinet right adjacent to her, and saw the little sack that they needed was standing idly on the top shelf.  
  
"Found it."  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Pidge somehow did manage to grow a couple more inches taller over the past year, but Lance still had about two heads over her. He easily reached his arm and grabbed the sack from its stand and placed it on the counter.  
  
Pidge looked down at the assorted items they had set up around a big red mixing bowl and a measuring cup. "Hmm okay. We preheated the oven to 350°, and we have the eggs, the butter, the sugar, the extract, baking powder, baking soda, and now the flour. All we need is the peanut butter."  
  
"Already one step ahead of you." Lance had also grabbed the jar of peanut butter that was near the microwave and set it beside the egg carton.   
  
Now the two of them stood in front of the counter of ingredients. "Uhh what's the first step?"  
  
"Based off of the recipe book, we need to mix the dry ingredients first with the butter and then add the eggs, then we beat it together" Pidge said picking up the flour bag and filling the measuring cup with it. She then poured it into one of the bowls that already had the softened butter stick in it.  
  
Lance got the teaspoon and scooped up some baking powder and let it drop into the flour.  
  
Pidge got the bag of sugar and began pouring it into the bowl, Lance's eyes went wide "Hey! Isn't there a measurement for that?"   
  
Pidge shot him a playful glare."Hey, peanut butter cookies can never have too much sugar.  
  
"But I don't think Hunk would let you back into his kitchen if he you said that."   
  
His remark caused her to jerk her arms and let out a small laugh, but then she froze up when she saw that almost half the bowl was filled with sugar.  
  
"Oops..." she felt her cheeks heat up in embarassment.   
  
"Not to worry. If they taste too sweet then it'll be your fault." He reassured, and carefully lifted the bag of sugar up and closed it.  
  
"Thanks." She said sarcasticaly

Lance shrugged and he got an egg and cracked it into the mixture, leaving the egg shell on a napkin near the carton. "How many eggs are needed?"

"Two." Pidge picked up another egg and cracked it as well, but a piece of the shell stuck in the yolk.

"Oh great that's just wonderful." 

Pidge frowned and Lance chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, I'll get it." he reached his index and thumb carefully into the bowl and plucked the shell piece right out of the yolk.

"Gee thanks, you just saved us from choking to death on a cookie."

"I know."

Pidge adjusted her glasses, "Now we add the extract, and the baking soda. Then we mix it all together."

"Ahem, Pidge you're forgetting one important ingredient before we mix it." 

"Hm?" she gave him a confused look.

"The peanut butter. Duh! And I thought you always the smart one." Lance crossed his arms with a smirk.

"In this specific recipe we add the peanut butter after and we mix it again."

Lance let out a laugh, "Oh now you're following the recipe? Says the one who added a pound of sugar into the mix."

Pidge felt her cheeks rise up in heat again, "Hey, we agreed it would be my fault if they taste bad."

"Alright, alright. Touché."

So Lance had gotten his mother's whisk from the utencil drawer, despite Pidge arguing it'd be easier if they just used the cake mixer, but Lance insisted he wanted to do it by hand. He used his hand to turn the ingredients, at first it was difficult, and Pidge had been giving him a "I told you so" look until the butter completely softened and allowed the powders from the other ingredients to blend with it, making it easier for Lance to stir.

Pidge had the tablespoon of peanut butter prepared to drop it into the mixture once Lance was finished, and he groaned slightly upon realization that he was gonna have to use his arm again.

"Should've just used the cake mixer." Pidge said playfully, but Lance rolled his eyes and concentrated on mixing the peanut butter into the rest of the cookie dough. Once he finished (for real this time) he placed the bowl onto the counter and shook his wrist, "Ugh it's hurting."

"You insisted on doing it yourself. Suffer the consequences", Pidge had a playful smirk on her lips, ignoring Lance's comment about what type of recipe has the peanut butter mixed afterwards anyway, and she began to scoop balls of dough and drop them onto the oiled tray.

After placing each ball about an inch apart and filling the whole tray, there was still some dough left in the bowl. Pidge got a fork and began to flatten each ball and make criss cross marks on them. Once she was done, she looked up at Lance

"What are we gonna do with the rest of it?" Pidge asked and Lance shrugged, "I dunno, I'll put in the fridge and make some more later then. Let's put this tray now in the oven."

Pidge nodded and Lance opened the oven and she slid the tray onto the rack. He closed the oven door and put the timer above the stove to ten minutes.

"I hope they taste good."

"Me too, especially with all that extra sugar you added."

While waiting, Pidge helped Lance put away the ingredient wrap the bowl with the rest of the dough in aluminum foil and put it into the fridge. Once they finished, the timer went off. Lance put on oven mitts and carefully took out the tray and laid it on the stovetop. The sweet aroma of peanut butter filled the kitchen area, and she almost drooled.

"We have to wait until they cool now." Lance said, removing the mitts and putting them back away in the drawer he retrieved them from.

"Aw man, but they smell  _sooo_  good."

"They do, but I don't want either of us to burn ourselves."

"That's true, Hunk wouldn't let either of us in his kitchen if he found out we touched them before letting them cool."

Lance's eyes went wide and he crossed his arms playfully, "Hey! Hunk would so still let me in his kitchen, you were the one who went overboard with the sugar! If anything should be banned from his kitchen, it would be you."

Pidge rolled her eyes and punched Lance in the arm playfully, "Still mentioning that? That's real mature McClain."

"I am mature! I've become super mature. I run an entire farm by myself basically." he crossed his arms and pouted like a baby.

"Lance, a mature person wouldn't say they were "super mature" and pout like that, just so you know." she retorted with a smirk, causing him to grin before both of them gave in and laughed together.

Her laughing ceased a bit when his suddenly became the only thing she heard, and she glanced up at noticed the two blue marks on his cheeks, surrounded by a light blushing red. She had almost forgot he had them. The marks...Allura gave him. 

It was because of Allura's passing Lance had decided to pursue dedicating his life on a farm, which was fine, because he was able to finally spend time with his family. But it took months for him to recover from the overbearing sadness he felt, and even still sometimes Pidge would notice whenever she came to visit (because she happened to be only one who'd visit frequently) a certain tristfulness in the former paladin's eyes. 

It became less over time, but it still existed, and every time Pidge would notice it her heart would break a little. But right now, it was the first time in, God knows how long, that she heard and saw him laugh so genuinely ever since that day. And it was with her,  _because_  of her. She soon felt her face flush.

"Hey, Pidge you okay?" Lance asked her, and she didn't even realize she was trapped in her own thoughts until he spoke.

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking...

She looked up into his blue eyes, and she smiled.

"I missed it." she said

He arched his brow, "Missed what?"

"Hearing you laugh like that. Us joking around, hanging out. Like old times. I missed it..." 

Lance felt himself blush a little, "Yeah, I guess I missed it too" and he gave a soft smile.

Pidge felt her heart accelerate and she turned around to face the stove, hiding the heat growing in her face, "Uhh, let's taste these shall we?" and she grabbed a cookie, which was still a bit warm but cold enough to hold and she bit into it, 

"Mmmm! Holy quiznak, they're so good!"

"Lemme see." He said excitedly, as if her words were not enough evidence and picked one up and tasted it, "Oh you're right, these are really freakin good!" and he stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth, and he grabbed another one, while Pidge was eating one by one like crazy. They were afterall, her favorite.

"H-Hey don't eat them all now!" he laughed again, much to Pidge's delight.

"There's more dough in the fridge calm down." She said, enjoying how sweet and chewy they were. "Told you peanut butter cookies can never have too much sugar."

"Alright, alright. I guess you were right" he smirked, biting into another cookie.

Pidge took notice of the way his eyes had looked right there and then, they were calm, and playful. And she couldn't deny the way her stomach felt butterflies at that precise moment either. She had missed feeling them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are confused about the ending, it's cause Pidge realizes she still has feelings for Lance, even after hiding it for so long, and after everything they went through with Allura, etc she's happy to feel how she felt back when she was fifteen.


End file.
